The Monsterous Shinobi
by Kakazupeinteen445
Summary: A young boy has his parents killed by a village attack. Now he has to find and kill the person who killed his mother
1. The Monster of all shinobi's

The Monsterous Shinobi

The skies roared with thunder and crashed with lightning. The rain stung the ground like salt onto ice. Many buildings were ablaze with fire, not at all affected by the rain. The warriors of the village called shinobi, were doing as much as they could the fight the fire. They controled the water,sending it toward the fire. Except the wind kept blowing it off crashed in the shinobi were slow due to their drenched clothes.  
They kept yelling, "Go!", and, "You can fight it."The sky shot a lightning-boltstrait for an inflamed building. The wooden planks disintegrated into thin air. At that time the fire erupted, ingulfing 4 more buildings. The fire turned the night sky red. Suddenly, something fell from the sky. It crashed into the roof of an unharmed house. A bright light lit the sky and house. It faded and thehouse was gone under a puff of fire and ash.  
A flash of a person passed Kanoto's window. Another was passing when it triped and crashed into the window. As a babby, Kanoto did not know what blood was but she thought it was facinating. Blood, blood, even the word facinated her. The color, the thicness, the sound of it pouring. The taste? What did blood taste like.  
The body made a snaping sound,she knew a bomb! The flash nearly blinded her. The next thing she remembered she was sitting in a house burning with some reason the flames did not hurt her. Her skin was not affected either. 


	2. She's the Demon?

12 Yeras later.  
Kanoto was now a chunin graduating from the Earth village Genin class. (student,Genin, chunin, jonin) Her first mission was, Protect The Village. The Sky Village was their latest target. Step 1: Summon beast Step 2: Get through wall Step 3: Invade Village Step 4: DISTROY ANYTHING IN SIGHT The shinobi were comencing with step one. The shinobi drew a circle, and another inside that. A triangle surrounded the whole outer circle. Three shinobi stayed behind to chant the monster here. The monster, well all she knew about the monster was huge and monsterous. The other 50-60 shinobi left to surround the village. The wall surrounding the village was over 80 feet tall, and she guessed, from what she knew, it was at least 10-20 feet thick. " Impenetrable my butt!" she thought." I even could-" BOOOOOOOOM!!! The earth felt as though it was ripping apart.  
Something moved in the bushes. A hound taller than her chin dashed out of the bushes. It, out of surprise, clanged it's head on the wall. It shook once, twice and then in an arrch, fell entirely apart. About 10-12 more dashed out of the bushes aroung them and did the same. An unusualy sized one (4-5 times taller) fallowed them. They all crashed into the wall completely exploded. Fallowing the beasts were the three shinobi. Everyone around the village wall, got in their own way. Before long, the village was in a rampage. many buildings ablaze with fire.  
"Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrgggggggghhhhhhhh!!!!!!"She screemed. "GGGggggggrrrrrrrahhhhhg!!!!" Her head exploded in thoughts and memories. Her mind cracked. Every memory. Every thought. Her eyes blurred, and she stood forever in one spot. She began to run unconsciencely. She disapeared into the battle. All the sounds of death filled her ears. Crack. Slice. Slit. Gore. Splat. Fall. Blood filled her face. She was no longer Kanoto, she is now a full blown demon!! 


	3. A New Begining

A New Begining

The village was under attack. Everyone was evacuating the area, to a hideout under the mountains. They were less than eighty feet away from the mountain, something, something huge moved toward the group. From what he could see there were many weapons in it's hind legs. It seemed to be bleeding from the inside out. The blood left a red trail that stained the orange, dusty road. The sight of the monster scared Sohichi, scared the crap out of him. He closed his eyes and began to scream, and cry. He heard a... CRACK!!!!!! He peeked through his hand just a bit. The monster, the creature was dead. Two shinobi of the sky smilled at them. As he turned away, something caught his eye. Hr turned back as fast as he could. The shinobi on the right was pinned to a wall by his arm. Blood trikkiling down his arm and off his chin. The pinned shinobi's head was rolling on the ground. It was clear to see the rush of blood from the O shaped neck. The one that was on the left was running and screaming. He didn't get very far untill a six inch knife pierced his neck. The body skid gushing withred pools of blood. Something or somebody, ripped the knife from the gash in the neck. The tounge of the THING surrounded the knife absorbing the rivers of blood overflowing the weapon. The glowing red eyes sent his mind out of wack. His Birthday 2 days ago, he had found out that Uchiha Itachi(a threat to the village) was dead. When Sohichi was born, apparently, the Third Hokage of the Leaf Village had died do to Orochimaru, who was apparently killed a couple days earlier than Itachi. The thing, what ever it was, roared and ran into the rumble, faster than a speeding bullet. His mother fell to the dusty ground. Her right arm and right leg were now rippling with blood. She coughed up some blood. Sohichi burst into tears.  
"No, No... Nooooooooooo!!!"Sohichi roared. Tears stung his face. Sudently, all the tears, all the sadness, just disapeared. The emotion that set him ablaze was, rage. The other villagers were gone, and so was his mother. His eyes turned red and his hair began to uprise. "That monster shall, ... DIE!!!" He boasted.  
There he spotted her slaughtering a deffending shinobi. A blast of fire broke free around him. The fire condenced in front of him. He aimed at her while his eyes exploded in tears. He shot!!! The fire was so hot it distroyed the ground benearh it. She saw it coming and roared. The fire disapeared. So did Sohichi, he wasn't in the spot he shot from. Something made a slash in her arm, sending blood to the ground. Another in her leg. Yet another on her back. She reached out and was now holding Sohichi by his neck. She lifted him up, high in the air. She released her grip, Sohichi was releaved for a second. Untill, he felt a pain, ragging down his spine. He didn't have enough time to figure out what caused the pain. Another pain reached his back. His eyes went dull, and everything went black. 


End file.
